Sorciers et mafieux
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Ombrage dirige Poudlard…Harry, lui, ne se sent pas bien dans sa peau. Et si les Vongolas débarquaient à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera aux élèves et enseignants mais surtout à Ombrage ? [Reborn; Tsuna/Tsunayoshi S.] [VERSION CORRIGÉE]
1. Le fantôme et la ficelle

Il n'avait jamais voulu être un héros. Pourquoi? Eh bien, un héros doit aider tout le monde et combattre les ténèbres. Il sent tout le temps le regard de ses camarades de classe sur lui...ces regards qui attendent quelque chose de lui.

-Harry, ça va? Demanda son amie

Harry se retourna vers ses amis Hermione et Ron. Il vit leurs regards inquiets qui lui brisèrent le cœur. Il leur donna un doux sourire et partit sans un mot vers le dortoir des garçons à Gryffondor. Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Le dortoir est vide à cette heure. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et se perdit dans ses pensées n'ayant ni queue ni tête.

-Eh bien, Potter que vous arrive-t-il pour être dans un tel état? Demanda une voix

Harry se redressa d'un coup, pour tomber sur un fantôme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il a des cheveux accrochés en queue de cheval, une tenue lui faisant penser au Joker dans Batman.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Moi? Je suis Jerry. Je ne me montre qu'à ceux qui ont besoin d'aide.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide...je vous remercie. Dit Harry

-Vraiment?! Alors...pourquoi as-tu des larmes qui roulent le long de tes joues?

Harry toucha ses joues, elles sont humides. Il s'empressa de les essuyer avec sa robe de sorcier. Jerry le regarda faire comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ce genre de personne. Jerry s'assit sur le lit (comment?! Eh bien...il le fait à la façon des fantômes), et attendit que les larmes d'Harry se calment.

-Comment pouvez-vous m'aider? Demanda celui-ci en le regardant.

-Il existe un immense cerisier toujours en fleur dans la forêt interdite. Au pied de celui-ci il y a différentes pièces avec des symboles dessus. Il te suffit d'en choisir une et de l'accrocher avec cette ficelle à une branche de l'arbre.

-C'est tout? Demanda Harry d'un air perplexe en regard la ficelle

-C'est tout. Dit Jerry en mettant la ficelle dans la main d'Harry

-Comment je fais pour savoir qu'elle pièce est la bonne?

-Tu le sauras quand tu la verras. Dit Jerry avant de disparaître

Harry regarda la ficelle noire dans sa main, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Harry?!

Il releva la tête pour voir ses deux amis avec ce même regard inquiet. Il cacha la ficelle dans l'une de ses poches, et, sortit de celle-ci quelques bonbons des jumeaux Weasley.

-Désolé, les amis. Vous en voulez un?

Les trois amis prirent un bonbon et finirent la soirée avec des rires et des blagues. Le lendemain à midi, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Neville. Il est couvert de peinture et semble avoir pris quelques coups.

-Neville. Dit Harry en se levant

Le trio d'or (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley) est maintenant aux côtés de ce pauvre Neville. Celui-ci leur donna un sourire triste et las de tous ces mauvais tours. Harry vit qu'il faillit tomber et s'empressa de le rattraper avec l'aide de Ron.

-Monsieur Longdubat! Comment osez-vous vous présenter de la sorte dans la grande salle? Demanda Dolores Ombrage

-Je... Commença Neville tremblant de peur face au ton froid et autoritaire de Ombrage

-Vous viendrez dans mon bureau en retenue ce soir et après vous nettoierez la grande salle. Dit-elle

-Viens Neville. Dit d'une voix douce Hermione

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain des garçons, Hermione récupéra les vêtements de Neville pour les laver pendant que Ron et Harry l'aident à reprendre ses esprits. Après cela Neville passa la journée à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir être assez d'aplomb pour la punition d'Ombrage. Hermione et Ron avait agi le plus normalement possible mais ils n'arrivaient pas à retenir leur méchanceté envers Ombrage. Harry lui avait eu la tête dans les nuages, n'arrêtant pas de penser à sa conversation avec Jerry, tellement que toutes les moqueries de Malfoy ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le soir venu Harry attendit que tout le monde dans son dortoir dorment pour se lever en prenant sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance de Rusard et atteindre la forêt interdite. Harry laissa ses pas le guidés ne sachant pas trop comment trouver ce fameux cerisier. "Qu'est-ce que je la déteste cette Ombrage avec sa punition pour Neville" Pensa-t-il.

-Eh bien, quel chemin vas-tu prendre Potter? Dit une voix, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées.

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur Jerry assit sur une pierre à une intersection. Il y a un chemin menant vers l'est et un vers l'ouest. Harry les regarda tous les deux, celui de l'ouest attira davantage son regard que l'autre. Jerry l'observa de ses petits yeux sans dire un mot, puis se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Je crois bien que tu as trouvé le chemin. Dit-il avant de disparaître

-Il est vraiment bizarre. Dit Harry en levant les épaules

Il suivit le chemin qui semblait de plus en plus accueillant et réconfortant à chacun de ses pas. Il déboucha sur une petite prairie avec une pelouse, une rivière et le cerisier en fleur. L'atmosphère si apaisante, le calme et la douce brise rendait l'endroit bien trop beau pour exister même dans le monde magique. Harry marcha tranquillement profitant de la prairie. Il s'asseya au pied du cerisier et sortit la ficelle de sa poche, ne sachant que faire il la posa à terre. Alors d'innombrables pièces toutes dotées d'un symbole différent apparurent. Harry les regarda toutes à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, il choisit celle avec une palourde et un révolver. Il accrocha la pièce à la ficelle. Harry se leva pour l'accrocher à une branche mais arrêta son geste. Une femme ressemblant étrangement à la princesse Belle de Disney apparut.

-Bonjour. Tu dois savoir que chaque pièce permet d'appeler les héros d'un autre monde. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante

-Hein?!

-Tu vois cette pièce ayant un crâne avec un chapeau, elle permet de faire venir des pirates qui naviguent sur une route qu'ils appellent Grande Line.

Harry regarda la pièce dans sa main se demandant d'un coup si son choix est le bon. La femme prit la main d'Harry et la referma sur la pièce.

-Ton choix ne peut-être que bon, si tu as suivi ton cœur. Dit-elle en disparaissant

Il regarda sa main puis l'arbre à plusieurs reprises. Et fini par accrocher la ficelle et s'en allait sans jeter un seul regard à la prairie.

-Tu as choisi le monde de la mafia. J'aurais plutôt pris celle des pirates. Enfin, ils seront là avant le deuxième coup de midi.

-Il a fait un choix bien amusant...la paix de Poudlard va être mise à rude épreuve. Dit Jerry d'un ton amusé

-Adviendra ce qu'il pourra. Dit la femme en changeant la pièce en une immense porte, et, rendant la prairie invisible aux yeux de tous.


	2. Bonjour Poudlard!

Quelque part dans un monde, au Japon, une fête a lieu entre rires et disputes amicales.

Un petit châtain aux cheveux défiant les lois de la gravité regardait ses amis.

-Mukuro, Hibari si vous êtes pour vous battre faites le dehors, s'il-vous-plaît. Dit-il d'un ton las de leur dispute

Les deux nommés le regardèrent avant de se diriger vers un canapé chacun. Ils savent très bien qu'ils auront tout le loisir de se battre après. Le petit châtain s'assit sur un fauteuil en face des Arcobalenos. Ils peuvent tous reprendre leurs apparences d'adultes mais beaucoup restent en bébé par habitude.

-Tch, tu m'énerves accro du baseball. Dit Gokudera

-Maa maa. Rigola Yamamoto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

-Stupidera, donnes au grand Lambo un cookie. Dit l'enfant à la coupe afro.

Gokudera l'attrapa par sa tenue et commença à le gronder. Le petit châtain eut d'un coup un mal de tête. Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse faire le moindre geste une grande porte apparut. La porte noire avait une poignée avec le blason des Vongola s'ouvrit et aspira le petit châtain.

-Tsuna/Judaime/Sawada/Omnivore/Tsunayoshi/Boss/Tsuna-nii/Dame-Tsuna! Crièrent tous ses amis d'une seule voix.

Gokudera passa au travers de la porte avec Lambo encore dans ses bras. Yamamoto le suivit accompagné de Ryohei. Mukuro et Chrome suivirent ainsi qu'Hibari. Reborn s'approcha à son tour de la porte alors qu'il allait la traversé il sentit des regards dans son dos.

-Pourquoi y vas-tu, koa? Demanda Colonello

-Il est mon élève. Je dois veiller à son éducation. Répondit-il

-Très bien, je vais prévenir son père et le Nono. Dit Lal

Reborn inclina légèrement la tête pour la remercier. Il posa un pied de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Reborn! Es-tu sûr qu'il ne soit que ton élève? Demanda Fong

-Oui. Dit-il simplement avant de partir pour de bon.

Reborn sait très bien que Tsuna n'est pas seulement son élève comme Fong s'en doute. Il est le Vongola Decimo mais aussi le garçon qui fait battre son cœur. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour l'accepter. Il avait réalisé qu'il le regardait différemment mais surtout qu'il était devenu très protecteur. "Tsuna sais-tu seulement mes sentiments? Ou du moins est-ce que tu t'en doutes?" Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se laisse transporter vers Tsuna. Reborn fut tiré de ses pensées par une douce chaleur se répondant dans tous son être.

-Je me disais bien que tu me rejoindrais, moi Dame-Tsuna. Dit une voix

Reborn tomba sur le visage et le sourire doux, chaleureux de Tsuna.

-On est où? Demanda-t-il

-Dans une clairière aux milieux d'une sombre forêt. Dit Chrome

-Kufufu...il y a comme une barrière qui protège la clairière.

-Sawada, tête de poulpe a trouvé un truc de bizarre à l'extrême. Dit Ryohei en s'approchant

Reborn sauta à terre alors que Tsuna rejoint son auto-proclamé bras droit. Ils arrivèrent tous devant un immense cerisier.

-Regarde Judaime la pièce.

Tsuna se pencha pour voir le blason des Vongola sur la pièce accrochée par une ficelle noire.

-Eh bien, vous êtes arrivés plus vite que je ne le pensais. Dit une voix

Les Vongola tombèrent nez à nez avec un fantôme. Lambo trembla de peur et s'évanouit en le montrant du doigt tout en disant d'une voix tremblante "fan...tôme..."

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Reborn

-Je suis Jerry. Si vous êtes là c'est en partie à cause de cette pièce.

-Et l'autre partie de la cause? Demanda Gokudera

-Oh, c'est simplement le jeune Harry Potter qui a besoin d'aide...l'école de sorciers Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'elle était depuis l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage.

Tous le regardèrent avant de faire de même avec la pièce tout en se demandant comment une simple pièce pouvait les avoir emmenés dans un monde de sorcier.

-Ramènes-nous chez nous, herbivore! Dit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas

-Kufufu...ma chère Alouette a raison. Dit Mukuro en faisant apparaître son trident.

Tsuna regarda la sombre forêt ne prêtant pas d'attention au combat. "Elle devait-être pleine de joie avant" pensa-t-il. Tsuna écouta sa flamme qui lui murmura que le chemin entre l'école et la clairière ne sera pas des plus court et sans diplomatie. Il se retourna pout voir Lambo dans les bras de Ryohei, Gokudera dynamite en main, Chrome tentant de retenir Mukuro alors que Yamamoto faisait de même avec Hibari.

-Jerry peux-tu nous emmener directement dans l'école? Demanda-t-il

Ces mots firent cesser le combat, pour voir des regards quelque peu surpris sur lui.

-Omnivore/Dame-Tsuna/Judaime/Tsunayoshi?! Dirent Hibari, Reborn, Gokudera et Mukuro réclamant une explication.

Jerry les regarda d'un air peu surpris par la situation, le regard brillant d'intérêt. Il s'approcha un peu pour mieux contempler ce ciel qu'il trouve si pur.

-Harry Potter a besoin d'aide. On doit l'aider et rendre à cette école ce qu'elle était avant. Dit Tsuna d'un ton sûr de lui.

-Tsuna... Murmurèrent Reborn et Yamamoto

-Je peux faire ce que tu me demandes. Je peux même vous fournir une image d'Harry Potter pour vous pouvoir le trouver plus facilement.

Tsuna rejoint ses amis et Jerry les fit disparaître dans une tornade de fleurs de cerisier. Quand la tornade disparue, ils se trouvèrent derrière une grande porte de chêne. Ils entendirent des pas rapides se rapprochant.

-Miaou!

Ils virent un gros chat aux poils marron. Tsuna attrapa délicatement le chat dans ses bras, et, Chrome vient le caresser. Il se mit bien vite à ronronner.

-Miss Teigne! Appela une voix d'homme

Ils virent un vieil homme boitant marchant vers eux avec son regard perçant de vieux prédateur. Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant eux et le chat sauta des bras de Tsuna.

-Qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Dit-il d'une voix sifflante comme celle d'un serpent

-On cherche un dénommé Harry Potter. Dit Chrome

-Potter?! Siffla-t-il

-Tch! Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Gokudera

-Je suis Argus Rusard le concierge. Que voulez-vous à Mr Potter?

-Nous voudrions lui parler. Dit Reborn

Tsuna qui réfléchit à une solution pour échapper à la vigilance du concierge et finit par avoir LA solution. Il se tourna légèrement vers Mukuro et Chrome avec un grand sourire semblable à ceux de Byakuran.

-Kufufu...je vois ce que tu veux... Commença Mukuro

-Vous voulez que nous créions une Illusion. Termina Chrome

-Exact, il faudrait nous créer une identité dans la tête de tous. Bien entendu nous agirons tous par rapport à celle-ci

-Hn (traduction: Non)! Dit Hibari

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Dit Rusard en se jetant sur Tsuna avec toute la force qu'il a dans ses jambes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Rusard était à terre avec des vêtements déchirés, découpés, brûlés et du sang coulant de ses plaies tachant le sol.

-Bravo, les gars. On explique ça comment. Dit Tsuna d'un ton réprobateur.

Bien sûr personne ne lui répondit ne sachant que faire. Gokudera et Yamamoto prirent ce pauvre Rusard dans leurs bras, et le posèrent à terre sous une armure avec d'autres à côté pour faire croire qu'on les avait bougées. Ryohei les aida de sorte que les blessures de Rusard ne s'aggravent pas, plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Les amis finirent par ouvrir la grande porte devant eux. La grande salle de Poudlard, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Une femme en rose bonbon se leva de sa chaise sans aucune grâce.

-Qui êtes-vous? Et que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire


	3. Nous sommes

"Ils ont l'air super bizarre" se murmurèrent une grande partie des élèves. Les nouveaux n'y prêtèrent pas une grande attention mais fixèrent plutôt "La dame rose".

-Nous sommes les Vongola. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'enseignants. Dit le petit châtain

-Je n'ai pas entendu parler de nouveaux enseignants. Dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

-Vraiment?!... Pourtant nous sommes là pour améliorer un maximum le système éducatif de Poudlard au travers d'un enseignement selon la méthode Vongola. Répondit-il d'un ton légèrement blessé par l'ignorance dont fait preuve Ombrage.

-Kufufu... nous le feront peut-être même au dépend de leur esprit. Dit Mukuro d'un ton de psychopathe prêt à s'amuser.

Les élèves le regardèrent d'un air qui disait "il est pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas?!". Leurs regards remplis de peur ne fit que sourire davantage Mukuro. Les professeurs regardent Ombrage et Dumbeldore en quête de réponse ou du moins d'une explication. Mais rien, Dumbeldore et Ombrage sont aussi surpris et dans le même état d'incompréhension que toutes les personnes de la grande salle. Reborn donna un léger coup (ben oui, sinon Tsuna ne va pas être content) dans le dos de Lambo pour qu'il avance. Lambo traversa la grande salle alors que Tsuna interrogeait Reborn du regard. Reborn qui abaissa son Fedora, "ne me regarde pas comme ça...avec cette expression si mignonne" pensa-t-il. Tsuna laissa tomber sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Lambo escalada la grande table des professeurs sortit une lettre de sa tenue. Dumbeldore prit la lettre que Lambo lui tend en lui souriant comme le ferait un grand-père. Une fois la lettre dans les mains de Dumbeldore, Lambo s'empressa de rejoindre sa famille. Dumbeldore ouvrit la lettre et la lut avec la plus grande attention.

-Je suis véritablement heureux de savoir que vous êtes bien arrivés. Dit-il en se levant pour saluer ses invités.

Ombrage surprise par le changement de comportement du "vieux fou" s'empressa de prendre la lettre et de la lire à vive allure.

-Il n'y a plus de place à la table des enseignants. Laissez-nous le temps de faire le nécessaire. Dit McGonagalle.

-Non ce ne sera pas la peine. Dit Tsuna.

-Je vous prierai de bien vouloir manger à la table des professeurs qui est prévue à cet effet. Dit Ombrage avec un ton sarcastique

Ils se tournèrent doucement vers elle pour mieux la regarder. Hibari lui donna un regard un noir disant "reste à ta place, herbivore". Tandis que les autres lui donnèrent un regard disant presque la même chose. Au bout d'un long moment, Tsuna finit par sourire quand il vit "la dame rose" détourner légèrement le regard. Tandis qu'Hibari esquissa un sourire face à sa victoire contre celle qu'il appelle "la fraise tagada".

Chrome fit apparaître son trident et frappa le sol. La table des Gryffondors s'allongea, des couverts d'or avec un blason composé de coquillages et d'une balle de révolver apparut sous le regard plus que surpris des sorciers.

-Mais...comment? Bégaya une fille de Serdaigle

-Kufufu...ma petite Chrome est une illusionniste comme moi. Dit Mukuro en attrapant doucement Chrome par l'épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous mangerons à chacune des tables de la grande salle et à différents endroits pour apprendre à vous connaître. Dit Tsuna en donnant un grand sourire plein de gentillesse aux professeurs puis aux élèves.

Sur ces mots, ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors sous les regards encore surpris des sorciers. Ils ne tardèrent pas à bavarder avec les Gryffondors. Harry n'arrive pas à détourner son regard d'eux. "Ils ont fait apparaître le même symbole que sur la pièce. Et puis, ils ont l'air fort."

-Affreux...c'est affreux. Dit une voix

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête? Demanda Percy Weasley

-Ce pauvre Rusard est blessé sous une armure...et cette pauvre Miss Teigne, on croirait bien qu'elle a vue Vous-Savez-Qui.

A cette nouvelle, la joie apparut sur le visage des élèves mais surtout sur celui des jumeaux Weasley. Alors qu'Ombrage est rouge de colère et les professeurs eux sont tristes et inquiets pour Rusard.

-Youpi! Maintenant, il ne fera plus régner les ordres de M'dame Ombrage! Dirent un élève de Poufsouffle et un élève de Serpentard au milieu du silence.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux montrant une inquiétude pour eux mais aussi une grande satisfaction. Oui...ils ont dit ce que d'autres n'oseraient pas, quand bien même ils le pensent.

-Affreux! Disait Nick, encore et encore ne sachant plus si c'était pour Rusard ou les deux élèves.

Un rire raisonna dans la grande salle, tous les regards tombèrent sur Tsuna plié en deux à cause de son rire. Il finit par reprendre son calme et se leva sans un mot. Il marcha d'un pas calme vers la porte où se trouve l'élève de Poufsouffle, et, posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Tu sais… J'aimerais bien savoir comment il était...ce Rusard. Dit-il simplement

-Il nous trouvait dans les couloirs grâce à son chat. Il nous donnait des heures de colle à ranger des choses, à écrire ou bien à aider le garde-chasse dans la forêt interdite.

Hibari perdit son self-control et montra sa stupéfaction face à ce manque réel d'autorité. Tsuna et ses amis le remarquèrent bien vite. Tsuna sourit à l'élève de Poufsouffle, et, marcha vers celui de Serpentard.

-Madame Ombrage, je crois bien que j'ai une solution à votre problème du nom de "Rusard". Dit-il en s'arrêtant entre la table des Serdaigles et des Sepentards.

-Tiens, donc?! Dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'élève de Serpentard, et, s'asseya à côté de celui-ci. Il donna un doux sourire lui prouvant qu'il n'est pas un professeur méchant.

-Tu vois mon ami aux cheveux de jais et celui aux yeux vairons?

-Oui, je les vois. Ils sont face à face.

-Oui. Tu vois celui avec le Fedora noir?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Bien. Mes trois amis vont pouvoir faire résoudre votre problème. Hibari et Mukuro pourront faire respecter les règles mais à leur façon. Tandis que Reborn, lui peut s'occuper des retenues; cela sera vraiment sympa. Dit Tsuna en se levant

Les élèves regardèrent les trois nommés, Hibari et Mukuro se dévisagent commençant déjà un combat pour savoir combien "d'herbivores", ils auront punis chacun. Reborn, lui abaissa son Fedora cachant son expression satisfaite de la situation.

-Eux s'occuper de l'ordre et du respect des règles, la bonne blague. Rigola Drago Malfoy

Reborn sauta de sa place arrivant ainsi devant Drago, et, lui donna un grand coup de pied. Drago alla s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui sous les regards plus que surpris des autres de voir la force du bébé prénommé Reborn.

-Eh bien; vous vous êtes adouci Reborn. Dit Gokudera

Drago se décolla du mur avec l'aide de ses deux amis pour mieux se faire attaquer par un serpent de Mukuro, et, frapper par un coup de tonfas d'Hibari.

-Maa maa, ne vous battez pas plus les gars. Dit Yamamoto.

Ryohei se leva, alla voir les blessures de Drago. Il le dégagea du mur un petit peu détruit (enfin...du point de vue des Vongola). "Comme dans Tom et Jerry, le dessin animé que regardait Dudley" Pensa Harry en regardant l'état du mur.

-Il s'en sort plutôt bien à l'EXTREME. Dit Ryohei.

-Merci de vous être retenu... Dit Chrome d'un ton timide

"Ils se sont retenus?!" Pensèrent les élèves et les professeurs en regardant Drago et le mur puis les Vongola. Tsuna et ses amis retournèrent s'asseoir alors que des fantômes emmenés Drago à l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ce pauvre Rusard. "Cette année promet d'être mouvementée...voir folle." Pensèrent les élèves et les professeurs sauf Ombrage.


	4. Première journée version Vongola

Tsuna et ses amis passèrent leur première nuit à Poudlard dans une aile du château que les elfes de maison ont préparé pendant le repas. Il fut décidé qu'Hibari s'occuperait du respect des règles la journée, et, Mukuro, lui, le ferait la nuit. Tout le monde passa une nuit calme sans grabuge.

Le lendemain matin, nos chers sorciers découvrirent le petit-déjeuner version Vongola autrement dit des disputes et des insultes étranges fusant de chaque côté. Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas encore fini, ni même à sa moitié que Gokudera poussa sa chaise en arrière prêt à sortir sa dynamite tout en fixant ses amis. Yamamoto rigole avec Lambo, Ryohei déjeune à l'extrême, Chrome est discrète, Reborn ne leur prête pas la moindre attention. Mukuro sortit son trident pour répondre à une énième insulte de "tête d'ananas" de la part de Gokudera, et, Hibari s'empressa de sortir ses tonfas. Harry les regarda chacun leur tour cherchant à savoir qui est le chef mais surtout comment peuvent-ils les aider s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre.

-Il est où le petit châtain? Demanda Ron

-Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver avec les autres, je ne sais pas. Dit Hermione

Ombrage se leva pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières et le comportement que doit avoir un professeur digne de ce nom. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Tous mouvements cessèrent pour voir le nouveau venu. Tsuna se tenait à la porte observant la grande salle, il posa d'abord son regard sur le trio d'or puis sur ses amis. Il ferma la porte et avança vers la table des professeurs où se trouvent ses amis. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Harry et posa son regard sur lui.

-Harry Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la récréation.

Harry lui donna un regard surpris par le ton quelque peu autoritaire mais surtout par sa demande. Harry ne se souvient pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui puisse attirer l'attention.

-Où vous trouverai-je?

-Dans la salle commune de l'un des dortoirs...l'un de tes professeurs te le dira. Dit-il en partant

Les élèves le regardèrent partir puis ils regardèrent Harry. Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de le questionner du regard.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te veut?

-Je...ne sais pas du tout... Bégaya Harry

Le temps que Tsuna rejoigne ses amis, toutes les armes reprirent leur place. La fin du petit-déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, aucune arme ne réapparut. Ombrage n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit ce qui la fit enrager intérieurement. Elle ne put se retenir de donner un regard mi- inquiet mi- haineux vers le bout de la table, elle sentait que ces nouveaux professeurs mettraient son autorité à rude épreuve.

La matinée de cours était déjà bien entamée par cette belle journée de printemps. Le trio d'or venait juste de sortir d'un cours de potion avec les Serdaigles. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur premier cours version Vongola.

-On a cours avec lequel? Demanda Neville Longdubat en les rejoignant

-C'est avec le professeur Yamamoto Takeshi. Dit Hermione

-Je me demande, lequel cela peut-être... Dit Ron d'un ton pensif

-Sûrement pas le petit châtain. Dit Harry

-Je me demande ce que l'on va apprendre. Dit Hermione d'un ton rempli de curiosité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la salle de cours, Drago Malfoy et ses deux amis appuyés sur le mur. Drago ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en voyant Neville Longdubat son "bouc-émissaire" préféré. Mais quand il vit Harry, il se souvient de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait un peu avant l'arrivée des Vongola.

-Alors Potter, tu traines avec un idiot de plus. Dit Drago en regardant Neville

Neville se décala un peu d'Harry et des autres ne voulant pas être dans l'histoire mais aussi ne supportant pas d'être le sujet d'une énième dispute entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

-Malfoy, toujours aussi mauvaise langue à ce que je vois. Rétorqua Harry en voyant le comportement de Neville

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Potter

-La ferme, Malfoy! Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux! Dit Ron

-Répètes si tu l'ose, Weasley! Dit Drago en s'approchant de lui.

Ron et Malfoy se font un duel de regard, l'air autour d'eux est électrique. Hermione se tient proche de Ron pour l'empêcher de faire l'idiot. Harry, lui, se plaça presque entre les deux, près à se mettre entre eux pour les arrêter.

-Herbivore! Dit une voix en fredonnant

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour voir un petit canari jaune tournant au-dessus de leur tête en répétant ce mot.

-Il est à qui cet oiseau? Demanda une fille de Serpentard

-Hibari...il est le chargé de discipline de jour... Dit Neville d'un ton timide alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Des pas venant dans leur direction se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils virent le Vongola aux cheveux de jais arriver avec ses armes en main près à en découdre. L'oiseau vient se poser sur son épaule, il observa la scène devant ses yeux. Hibari se dota en peu de temps d'un sourire carnassier face aux élèves qu'il allait pouvoir punir, "le trio d'or, Malfoy et ses deux acolytes...cela m'en fait cinq de plus" Pensa-t-il en observant la scène. Les élèves frémirent d'appréhension face à ses yeux glacial et son sourire.

-Herbivores?! Dit-il d'un ton réclamant des réponses

-Maa maa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Dit une voix en s'approchant

Tous purent voir le brun tout souriant des Vongola approcher et se mettre à côté d'Hibari. Yamamoto regarda la scène et ne tarda pas à comprendre la situation.

-Hibari, tu pourras les punir après mon cours, s'il te plait? Dit-il

-Hn (traduction: d'accord mais garde les moi)! Dit Hibari en repartant

Tous les élèves le regardèrent partir, avec un regard surpris, avant de faire de même avec leur professeur. Les élèves venaient de comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas déplaire au chargé de discipline de jour, sinon... qui sait ce qui leur arriverait.

-Merci, professeur. Dit Ron

-Ne me remerciez pas, il vous punira après mon cours. Dit Yamamoto en ouvrant la porte

Ils entrèrent dans une salle ressemblant un peu à une sorte de dojo. Yamamoto s'assit sur l'un des nombreux tapis posé à terre, et, leur fit signe de faire la même chose, ce qu'ils firent bien vite.

-En quoi consiste votre cours? Demanda Hermione

-Mon cours consiste simplement à un jeu...moldu comme vous le dites.

-Pardon?! C'est une blague. Ricana Drago

-Non, ceci n'est pas une blague...je vais vous apprendre à jouer au baseball

Drago et sa bande se mirent à rire au nez du prof, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas trop. Yamamoto se leva, et, prit une balle dans un panier à côté. Et il commença à jouer un peu avec elle. Il leur fit signe de se lever, ce qu'ils firent se demandant où le prof voulait en venir.

-Savez-vous réparer vos robes grâce à la magie?

-Bien sûr, professeur. Dirent des Serpentards

-Bien... Je vais vous expliquez les règles du jeu. Vous devez éviter ses balles qui sont...comment dire...de mini-bulldozer.

-C'est n'importe quoiiiii! Cria Drago

Yamamoto venait juste de lui lancer une balle, qu'il réussit à éviter, un minimum grâce à un grand saut et grâce à un sort de protection.

-Tu crois vraiment que je plaisante. Elles peuvent détruire un mur en béton armé.

-VOUS ÊTES FOUS! Crièrent les élèves d'une même voix en le regardant avec un air horrifié et rempli de peur.

-Vous trouvez? Dit-il en commençant à leur lancer des balles

Les élèves passèrent le cours à crier, sauter, courir, et, tenter de se protéger grâce à des sorts mais en vain. Ils finirent le cours assis au milieu d'une salle désormais en ruine. Ils sont essoufflés, leur robe de sorcier poussiéreuse et déchirées de toute part...elle semble bien avoir dix générations de sorcier. Yamamoto lui se tient droit, vêtu proprement au milieu de la pièce avec une respiration toujours aussi posée.

-Comment...faites...vous? Demandèrent des Serpentards

-J'ai l'habitude d'éviter des choses bien plus dangereuses que celle-là. Et puis...nous autres Vongola ne sommes que des moldus. Dit-il simplement

-Vous voulez nous tuer? Dirent des Gryffondors

-Non, juste vous enseignez l'agilité et la grâce d'une hirondelle. Sur ce, c'est la fin du cours.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle épuisés par ce cours de dingue. Ils entendirent des pas venant vers eux, et, ils virent Hibari avec son sourire carnassier. Tous ses pauvres Gryffondors et Serpentards se firent mordre à mort par les tonfas d'Hibari...pour simple raison que leur tenue n'était pas correcte. Les proies qu'il avait vues tout à l'heure furent doublement punies. Après cela, ils coururent au cours suivant pour ne pas se faire mordre à mort une seconde fois.

A la fin du cours de botanique, Harry sortit avec ses amis pour aller en récréation ignorant où il devait se rendre pour voir le professeur Tsuna.

-Kufufu...Harry Potter suivez-moi, je vous prie. Dit le chargé de discipline de nuit

Harry ne se fit pas prié plus d'une fois, il le suivit sans dire un mot faisant, un simple geste à ses amis pour leur dire à tout à l'heure. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs pendant un long moment. Mukuro se contentait d'ouvrir la marche. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un mur couvert de plusieurs tapisseries

-Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda Harry

Mukuro ne répondit mais dévoila une porte derrière une grande tapisserie représentant les blasons des quatre maisons.

-Kufufu... je te retrouve de l'autre côté. Dit Mukuro en disparaissant dans un brouillard mauve

"Super sympa ce type" Pensa de façon ironique Harry. Il frappa deux petits coups sur la porte grâce au heurtoir en forme de serpent

-Entrez! Dit une voix calme légèrement autoritaire, il reconnut la voix de Tsuna


	5. Harry et le professeur Tsuna

-Entrez! Dit une voix calme et autoritaire

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte, et, entra dans une pièce éclairée par le feu dans l'âtre. Il y a un bureau au fond de la pièce avec devant un magnifique salon de fauteuil rouge. Tsuna est au bureau en train de remplir des papiers sous le regard de Reborn assis sur le bureau en sirotant une tasse de café. Il y a dans le salon le reste des professeurs, même le chargé de discipline de jour sans son petit canari. Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, hésitant à faire remarquer sa présence.

-Assis-toi Harry, n'est pas peur. Dit Tsuna en rangeant ses feuilles

Harry alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil très confortable en face des professeurs. Tsuna se leva, et, alla s'asseoir entre le professeur aux cheveux argentés et le professeur Yamamoto.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment ayant marre d'être regardé par Tsuna dans le blanc des yeux.

Tsuna attrapa une feuille qu'il tourna vers Harry, et, lui fit signe de regarder.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que représente ce symbole?

Harry l'observa pendant un petit moment. Il avait déjà vu ce symbole sur la pièce qu'il avait accroché au cerisier dans la forêt interdite mais aussi sur les couverts qu'ils ont fait apparaître le soir de leur arrivée.

-Je l'ai déjà vu mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente. Dit Harry en poussant la feuille vers Tsuna

-Tch! Idiot! Dit l'argenté

-Gokudera, on ne vient pas de son monde donc il est normal qu'il ne sache pas. Dit Tsuna

-Je suis désolé Dixième du nom. Dit Gokudera en s'inclinant à moitié

Harry les regarda, surpris. Il se doutait que Tsuna était le chef respecté mais pas au point de voir Gokudera s'incliner devant lui. Tsuna ne put que soupirer face au comportement de son ami et auto-proclamé bras droit.

-Ce symbole est le blason d'une famille mafieuse. Dit Tsuna

-Pardon?!

-Une famille très puissante et très influente. Dit Reborn

-Nous sommes l'extrême dixième génération de cette famille. Dit un homme aux cheveux blancs

-Quoi, vous êtes des mafieux?! Vous ne faites pas de magie, n'est-ce pas?!

Ils firent "oui" de la tête comme si c'était la chose la plus normale que des mafieux moldus aient réussi à entrer à Poudlard.

-Un fantôme nous a expliqué que tu es la raison de notre présence ici. Dit Reborn

-Un fantôme?! Demanda Harry cherchant dans sa tête quel fantôme pourrait avoir dit cela

-Jerry. Dit Lambo se souvenant parfaitement de ce fantôme plus qu'étrange.

Harry se souvient alors de Jerry ce fantôme qui lui avait parlé du cerisier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? Demanda Harry

-Seulement que cette école n'est plus ce qu'elle était avant. Dit Yamamoto

Harry baissa la tête, toucha doucement sa main qui est un peu cachée par sa chemise. Il toucha sa main fit une petite grimace de douleur. "Ils sont peut-être notre seule chance. Et puis Jerry ne m'a pas conduit là-bas pour rien" Pensa-t-il en posant sa main sur la table et en remontant sa chemise. Ils purent lire sur sa main "je ne dois pas mentir".

-Comment? Demanda simplement Ryohei

-Dolores Ombrage nous fait écrire avec des plumes de sang...elles se servent de notre sang comme encre. Et puis, elle...

Tsuna le coupa d'un geste de la main, et, se tourna vers ses amis. Il avait déjà un regard déterminé sans connaître toute l'histoire. Tsuna n'avait plus ses yeux de noisette mais d'une couleur crépusculaire.

-Ryohei, je crois bien que les élèves vont avoir besoin de tes compétences médicales. Lambo tu leur feras des cours qui ne seront que des jeux pour eux se détendre. Chrome et Mukuro pouvez-vous créer une barrière pour que personne entende. Harry, je t'en prie, poursuis.

Tsuna lui donna un doux sourire alors que les autres étaient déjà prêts à en découdre avec "la dame en rose".

Harry sortit du bureau au bout d'une bonne heure avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione et Ron le questionnaient sur ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur Tsuna. Mais Harry, leur fit un grand sourire, et, dit simplement:

-Méthode Vongola.

Tout le monde, le regarda surpris. Il est tellement joyeux qu'il danserait presque en fredonnant dans les couloirs. Et ainsi de toute la soirée personne ne sut ce qui le rend si heureux au point qu'il ferait presque un clin d'œil aux professeurs.


	6. Cours avec le professeur Gokudera

Harry était habitué à bien des regards; celui que l'on donne à un héros, au vilain petit canard, et bien d'autres de ce genre. Mais il n'arrive pas à se faire à celui que l'on donne à la personne qui se comporte différemment...voir un peu comme s'il était le clown de service.

Il se baladait (d'après certains) dans les couloirs pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les professeurs avaient décidé que les Gryffondors iraient en cours version Vongola avec les Serpentards. Harry arriva sur le terrain en même temps que tout le reste des élèves.

-Tch! Bande d'idiots regardez en haut! Cria une voix

Les élèves levèrent la tête, et, virent dans les gradins le professeur Gokudera.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-haut? Dirent des élèves

-Je ne sais pas. Dit un élève

-On m'a dit que vous savez voler.

-Bien sûr, qu'on sait voler. S'offusquèrent les joueurs de Quidditch

Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants répondre. Il leur fit signe de prendre chacun un balai, et, de s'envoler. Ils étaient tous dans les airs attendant de voir ce que le professeur voulait leur faire faire. Gokudera sortit de petites dynamistes qu'il lança sur eux. C'était des bombes rockets Tsuna ne voudrait pas que les élèves soient blessés, en plus de ce que leur faisait Ombrage.

-MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE?! Crièrent des élèves.

-Tch! L'idiot du baseball vous apprend l'agilité. Moi je vous enseigne la rapidité. Dit simplement Gokudera.

Et sur cette douce parole, il lança des bombes rockets sur eux durant tout le cours. Beaucoup d'élèves furent blessés (pas très gravement, d'après Gokudera), d'autres tombèrent des balais mais Uri les rattrapa. Ils finirent par enfin pouvoir atterrir et souffler un peu.

-Tch! Vous êtes vraiment lent.

-Quoi?! Mais vous voulez nous TUER?! Crièrent les élèves

-Non, juste vous rendre la vie plus piquante.

Les élèves lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur..."la vie plus piquante" mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, se disaient-ils. Gokudera sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et se mit à fumer en regardant le ciel. Il regarda ses bagues mais en particulier celle d'Uri et celle de la tempête Vongola.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas...on ne restera pas ici, bien longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda un Serpentard

-Vous êtes nos professeurs pour toute l'année. Dit Hermione

-Vous verrez bien! Dit-il en s'en allant

Alors qu'il allait disparaître de leur vue, il se retourna. Les élèves le regardèrent, attendant qu'il fasse un geste ou dise quelque chose.

-Bande d'idiots! Allez-vous faire soigner dans les toilettes de Mimi Giniard par la tête de gazon. Tch!

-Pardon?!...Qui cela? Demandèrent des élèves

-Ryohei Sasagawa évidemment, bande de crétins! Dit-il en partant définitivement

Gokudera était parti depuis un moment mais ils étaient encore là en train de regarder l'endroit qu'il avait quitté. Ils se regardèrent tous. Et en cet instant, Serpentards et Gryffondors dirent d'une même voix:

-Les Vongola sont des psychopathes!

Le silence s'installa entre eux face à cette révélation semblant aussi évidente que le Survivant est Harry Potter. D'un coup certains virent Neuville Longdubat courir vers le château.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-On va bientôt manger...et...nos vêtements sont déchirés et sales.

Alors que ces mots atteignaient le cerveau des autres, il repartit vers le château sans les attendre. Il ne tarda pas à entendre des pas de courses derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir tous ses camarades en train de courir.

-Comment on a pu oublier le chargé de discipline de jour? Dirent des élèves

-Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le même tour que la dernière fois. Dit un autre

-Ouais, en plus il n'a pas eu de pitié pour nous.

-Vous croyez qu'il est comment celui de nuit? Demanda Neuville

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit un autre

-Mes frères préparent un truc. Dit Ron

-Ils vont le faire, quand? Demanda Hermione et un Serpentard

-Ce soir.

Tous les élèves sourirent. Les coups des jumeaux Weasley sont bien connus pour passer entre les mailles du filet du concierge et des professeurs. Ils se mirent tous à imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire cette fois-ci. Harry, lui, ne put retenir un sourire se souvenant que Mukuro et Tsuna avaient déjà senti les coups venir. "Neville...ta question va trouver sa réponse, ce soir." Pensa-t-il alors qu'il courait toujours plus vite en entendant les battements d'ailes d'Hibird.


	7. Le chargé de discipline de nuit

-Aah! Au-secours! Crièrent des voix dans les couloirs du château.

Les deux garçons courent comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils s'arrêtent. L'un d'eux tombe, l'autre se retourne et le voit à terre tenant l'un de ses pieds.

\- Relève-toi! Vite, Fred! Cria-t-il en lui tendant la main

-Il arrive! Dit Fred d'une voix paniqué

-Kufufu...vous vouliez aller où comme cela? Dit une voix lugubre en se rapprochant.

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mukuro apparaît en plein milieu du couloir face à eux dans la lueur des bougies. Il les regarda avec ses yeux remplis de malice, et, d'amusement face aux regards terrorisés de ses deux proies.

-Fred et George Weasley... Dit-il dans un souffle demandant des explications

Fred et George se regardèrent puis le chargé de discipline. Ils avaient vu tant d'horreurs...des bêtes affamées, des colonnes de feux puis des colonnes de glace et bien d'autres choses qu'ils voulaient juste oublier. Mukuro se rapprocha doucement d'un pas de loup. Il se pencha sur eux les regarda droit dans les yeux. Les jumeaux tremblaient bien plus qu'il n'est possible normalement. Ils ont si peur qu'ils ne se relèvent pas pour fuir. Fred et George reculent à chaque pas qu'il fait, le faisant sourire davantage.

-On est désolés. Dit George d'une voix tremblante

-Kufufu...tiens donc?! Dit Mukuro d'un ton remplit de doute

George donna un coup de coude à son frère en quête d'une quelconque aide pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Fred, lui, se demandait comment ils avaient pu se faire prendre la main dans le sac alors qu'ils avaient fait bien attention comme d'habitude. Mukuro les observait prenant en compte chaque détail de leur état de peur..."plutôt de panique vu leur état" pensa-t-il.

-Vous êtes vraiment vilains...Kufufu...avec vos cris vous avez sans doute réveillé pas mal d'élèves.

"A qui la faute?!" Pensèrent les jumeaux de façon ironique. À cette même pensée, le chargé de discipline eut un regard encore plus brillant d'amusement. Mukuro pointa son trident vers eux ce qui les fit trembler davantage (à leur grand étonnement).

-Kufufu...je peux entendre vos pensées.

-Quoi?! Dirent Fred et George d'une même voix

-Mukuro cela suffit! Dit une voix autoritaire

George et Fred regardèrent derrière Mukuro pour voir le professeur Tsuna en peignoir orange crépusculaire faisant ressortir ses cheveux châtains. Ils furent si heureux de le voir qu'ils ne bougèrent pas comme si ça seule présence leur éviterait le courroux du chargé de discipline de nuit.

-Messieurs Weasley votre farce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois. Dit Tsuna d'une voix plus calme.

-Kufufu...Tsunayoshi, tu ne vas pas laisser passer cela. Dit Mukuro comme légèrement déçu

-Bien sûr que non. Vous irez en retenue demain soir après les cours.

-Merci! Dirent les jumeaux alors qu'il partait.

-Ne me remerciez pas, je ne vous fait pas vraiment de cadeaux. Dit Tsuna en partant pour de bon.

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de rire, d'un de ces fameux rires qui vous font froid dans le dos. Fred et George furent raccompagnés par Mukuro dans leur dortoir dont ils n'osaient plus ressortir de peur de revoir l'Enfer.


	8. Le tueur et le professeur

Les rayons du soleil entraient doucement par la fenêtre caressant le visage paisible de Tsunayoshi qui dormait tranquillement sur son bureau la tête sur ses papiers. Une petite main vient délicatement décaler quelques mèches châtain devant les yeux fermés de l'endormi. Reborn l'observait en silence soupirant face à son élève.

-Je croyais t'avoir enseigné le comportement que doit avoir un boss. Dit Reborn dans un murmure

Reborn sauta du bureau pour mieux reprendre son apparence d'adulte. "Heureusement que l'on peut encore rester des bébés, cela à certain avantage", pensa-t-il. Il s'assit sur un divan, posa son Fedora sur la petite table et continua à l'observer.

-Comment pourrais-je te dire mes sentiments? Toi, qui aimes Kyoko Sasagawa. Dit-il en détournant le regard de lui

Il avait juste envie d'aller embrasser ses douces lèvres roses, passer une main dans ses cheveux si doux. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras lui montrer tout son amour. Reborn pouvait sentir le parfum de Tsuna dans toute la pièce...ce parfum à la fraise et à la vanille qu'il aimait tant.

-Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que cet amour est voué à l'échec. Dit-il face au constat des différents moments qu'il avait passés en revue avec les agissements de Tsuna.

Il eut son arme qui le démangea...voulant mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de cette Kyoko. Léon vient lui lécher la joue pour qu'il se calme mais en vain.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Reborn? Demanda une voix

Il leva les yeux pour voir Tsuna le regarder avec un regard inquiet. Reborn ne l'avait pas senti se réveiller ni même se lever tant il était perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il se souvient de la question que Tsuna lui avait posée: "pourquoi pleures-tu, Reborn?". Il posa sa main sur l'une de ses joues sous le regard attentif de Tsuna. Reborn l'écarta de son visage, et, sentit sa joue humide de larmes.

-Je... Commença-t-il

-Reborn sache que je ne suis plus "Dame-Tsuna"...je vois ce qui m'entoure.

-Pourquoi, tu me dis cela?

Tsuna posa le Fedora sur les cheveux noirs de Reborn. Il se leva et chercha une feuille sur son bureau sous le regard interrogateur de son tuteur. "Ce n'est pas moi le tueur à gage numéro 1 qui lit dans les pensées des autres" pensa Tsuna. Reborn qui lut en Tsuna comme dans un livre ouvert, baissa son Fedora comme honteux d'avoir perdu son self-control face à lui.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu des choses quand tu dormais? Demanda Reborn

Tsuna arrêta sa recherche pour mieux voir Reborn. Il était accoudé sur le canapé le regardant de ses grands yeux charbons...observant chacun de ses gestes. Reborn libéra un tout petit de son aura disant: "je veux une réponse...je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse." Tsuna soupira face à cette aura dont il avait horreur.

-J'ai entendu un petit peu...mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Dit-il sa feuille dans la main

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Dit-il froidement

-Reborn! Je n'aime pas voir mes amis dans cette état!...Ni même dans un état négatif. Arrête, de faire le tueur qui ne ressent rien! Tu as pleuré et cela m'a fait un pincement au cœur. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai entendu?...Je te cite: " plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que cette...est vouée à l'échec". Je ne sais pas ce qui est voué à l'échec mais cela te fait mal! Tu m'as dit qu'un boss doit-être à l'écoute de ses hommes...que...que la famille je dois la protéger et l'unir...alors si tu ne parles pas j'aurais l'impression d'échouer en tant qu'ami, boss, et élève. Dit Tsuna d'une voix autoritaire et inquiète, le ton de Reborn l'avait fait craqué.

Reborn le regardait de ses grands yeux charbons, surpris. Il n'avait pas dit un mot écoutant simplement sa tirade. Il avait vu son regard passer de noisette à crépusculaire. Tsuna après sa tirade mit ses mains devant sa bouche réalisant ce qu'il avait dit au plus grand hitman au monde. Reborn se leva, et, s'approcha de lui sans dire un mot, son Fedora cachant son expression. Tsuna recula ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son tuteur. Reborn continua à avançer alors que lui continuait de reculer. Il se cogna dans un meuble. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir le bureau. Il était accoudé ne pouvant pas s'enfuir.

-Reborn?! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Reborn attrapa le visage de Tsuna en coupe, celui-ci le regarda cherchant un indice de ce qu'il allait faire dans ses grands yeux charbons. Reborn l'observa, et, se pencha vers son visage.

-Je vais te montrer ce qui me fait mal. Dit-il

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Reborn posa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, et, quémanda l'entrée voulant approfondir le baiser. Tsuna se retrouva légèrement plus appuyé contre le bureau. Reborn le sentit se tendre un peu à cause de la douleur que lui donnait le bureau dans le dos. Il s'écarta pour observer son élève. Tsuna avait les joues légèrement rougis.

-Pour...quoi? Balbutia Tsuna

-Je t'aime. Dit Reborn en se dirigeant vers la porte

Tsuna était là, immobile, sentant encore les douces lèvres de Reborn contre les siennes, sa grande main dans ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête, et, vit dans l'une de ses mains une feuille.

-Reborn attrape c'est la liste des élèves en retenue. Dit Tsuna en la lui lançant

Il attrapa l'avion en papier que Tsuna lui lança. Il déplia l'avion, et, regarda les différents noms. Il releva la tête avec un regard brillant d'empressement et d'amusement.

-Les jumeaux Weasley?!

-Mukuro les a punis hier soir dans les couloirs...je les ai mis en retenus pour leur farce.

Reborn baissa son Fedora pour cacher son sourire satisfait. Il plia la feuille, et, la mit dans l'une de ses poches. Il ouvrit la porte, et, sortit avant qu'il ne la referme il passa la tête dans l'entrebâille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tsuna

-Tu fais très mal tes avions en papier.

-Tu n'as qu'à le dire à Gokudera...c'est lui qui me l'a appris.

Reborn sortit pour de bon du bureau. Tsuna attendit un moment, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il se souvenait particulièrement de la semaine juste avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il avait réalisé qu'il était jaloux de Bianchi qui était trop proche à son goût de Reborn. Il avait enfin compris que ce n'était pas de l'amour en vers Kyoko mais simplement une amitié forte. Kyoko et lui sont devenus les meilleurs amis alors qu'il acceptait ses sentiments pour son tuteur. Il faisait plus attention au geste de Reborn...cherchant un indice qui pourrait lui montrer que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Il avait pris sa patience en main, attendant un geste...un rien qui lui permettrait de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait été si surpris de le voir pleurer mais après ce qui l'a surpris le plus ce fut le baiser de celui-ci.

Tsuna sauta sur ses jambes, s'empressa d'atteindre la porte. Il observa le couloir, le cherchant. Il le vit au bout du couloir prêt à descendre l'escalier pour aller à la grande salle. Tsuna courut vers lui tout en sortant Natsu. Il fit signe à celui-ci de piquer le chapeau du tueur. Natsu sauta, et, s'approcha de Reborn. Il réussit à le lui prendre, et à rejoindre son maître qui récupéra le précieux chapeau.

Le tueur se retourna pour voir qui venait de lui piquer son Fedora. Il vit Tsuna avec son chapeau dans les mains, et, Natsu sur épaule.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon Fedora?

Tsuna sourit malicieusement faisant tourner le dit chapeau entre ses mains. "Ne me fais pas ce sourire, si...beau" Pensa Reborn. Il s'approcha d'un pas félin pour récupérer SON Fedora mais Tsuna recula d'un air décidé à ne pas le laisser faire.

-Rends le moi, Tsuna? Dit Reborn en tendant la main

-Réponds à ma question...et je te le rends.

Reborn leva les yeux aux ciels ne voyant pas trop ce que celui-ci lui voulait. Il lui donna un regard disant: "pose ta question, que je récupère mon chapeau".

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi?

Reborn arrêta son geste pour récupérer son chapeau. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Tsuna l'observait voyant la surprise puis le doute comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il devait faire.

-Tu sais que je peux le récupérer facilement?

-Je sais... Mais je sais aussi que tu te demandes si tes sentiments envers moi sont réciproques, n'est-ce pas.

-Exact, c'est ton intuition qui te l'a dit.

Tsuna approuva d'un simple hochement de la tête en pensant: "réponds-moi et tu auras ta réponse". Reborn ne put s'empêcher de lire sa pensée comme il le faisait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il soupira, caressa la tête de Léon.

-Cela fait un mois que je l'ai réalisé. Maintenant rends-moi mon chapeau, et, réponds moi.

Tsuna lui tendit le Fedora noir. Il s'approcha de lui tout en récupérant son chapeau. Tsuna se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura:

-Cela fait une semaine que j'ai envie de te dire: "ti amo"

A ces mots, Reborn fut pris d'une immense joie. Il attrapa d'une main son Fedora et de l'autre il tient Tsuna par la taille. Reborn le dévora du regard alors que celui-ci rougit. Il leva son bras mettant son Fedora à une telle hauteur qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui reprendre. Il embrassa Tsuna sur les lèvres. Reborn demanda l'accès de manière à pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Tsuna ne se fit pas prier, et, lui laissa l'accès. Reborn ne tarda pas à dominer le baiser, Tsuna n'avait pas cherché à garder le rôle de dominant bien longtemps.

-Groa! Fit Natsu

Reborn et Tsuna rompirent le baiser. Ils regardèrent Natsu qui leur indiqua une pendule. Ils allaient être plus qu'en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

-On devrait y aller. Dit Tsuna d'une voix timide

-Tu as raison.

Tsuna posa Natsu à terre, et, s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il lui murmura quelque chose que Reborn n'entendit pas, mais il devina qu'il lui demandait de surveiller l'aile. Quand il se releva, Reborn l'attendait au bord de l'escalier son fidèle Fedora sur la tête avec Léon dessus. Il rejoignit Reborn, et, descendirent l'escalier. Tsuna savait que désormais il n'aurait pas grand-chose à craindre avec tous les assassins et les psychopathes qu'il connaît mais surtout parce qu'il a le meilleur petit-copain qui n'est autre que le meilleur tueur à gages au monde.


	9. Les Vongola et les élèves

Reborn et Tsuna entrèrent dans la grande salle en même temps. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, durant leur chemin ils remarquèrent que les jumeaux n'osaient pas regarder les Vongola.

-Pourquoi vous les regardez bizarrement? Demanda Percy Weasley

-On s'est fait prendre. Dit Fred

-Quoi?! Dit Ron

-T'as bien entendu! Dit George

-Il est comment le chargé de discipline de nuit? Demandèrent Harry, Ron et Percy d'une même voix

Fred et George baissèrent la tête comme plongés dans un souvenir qu'ils voulaient oublier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

-On a vu l'enfer! Dirent-ils en relevant la tête.

Ils avaient le regard remplit de peur, de panique comme ils n'espéraient pas revoir la lumière du jour ou rien qu'un geste de gentillesse. Tous furent surpris par leur visage. Leur état était tel que Mukuro le sentit comme tous les autres mais lui en rigola. "Ne jamais chercher un seul des chargés de discipline" pensèrent les élèves en entendant le rire Mukuro. Tsuna regarda Chrome qui se leva de sa chaise. Elle frappa le sol avec son trident répandant ainsi ses flammes de la brume formant une grande boule dans laquelle tous les élèves furent enfermés avec les Vongola.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Dirent les élèves paniqués.

-Tch! Taisez-vous! Cria Gokudera

-Je vais mordre à mort! Poursuivit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas

Le silence s'installa, tous les regardant, attendant qu'ils fassent ou disent quelque chose.

-Personne ne peut entendre ce que l'on dit. Dit Chrome en indiquant les professeurs

-Mais les professeurs doivent... Commença un Serdaigle

-Ils ne voient rien d'autre que vous en train de manger. Dit Yamamoto

-Mais... Comment est-ce possible? Dit un Poufsouffle

-Kufufu...une simple illusion. Dit Mukuro comme si c'était l'évidence même

Les élèves se mirent tous à bavarder sur la possibilité que tous les professeurs se fassent prendre par une illusion mais aussi de comment des moldus pouvaient créer des illusions. Tsuna passa sa main dans ses cheveux face à ce comportement dont il était un peu las. Et effet, il voulait juste en finir avec cela et avoir le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner au côté de son amant. Ah oui, il faudra qu'il le dise à ses amis. Reborn remarqua l'état de Tsuna assez facilement aussi il transforma Léon en révolver et tira un coup en l'air ramenant ainsi le silence.

-Merci beaucoup. Dit Tsuna en lui donnant un sourire.

-Le prochain herbivore qui parle, je le mords à mort. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu...et moi je lui montrerai les six voix de l'enfer. Dit Mukuro avec le regard brillant d'envie.

-Tch! Le Judaime voudrait parler. Dit Gokudera

-Je crois que vous savez que Ryohei Sasagawa est médecin.

Les élèves approuvèrent de la tête. En effet...il l'est mais d'une manière assez particulière. Il utilise des flammes jaunes qui ne ressemblent pas à de la magie.

-Je vous guérirai à l'EXTREME à la seule force de mes flammes du soleil. Dit Ryohei en levant le poing au ciel alors que tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles pour tenter de se protéger un minimum les tympans.

-...Certains d'entre vous ont déjà expérimenté les punitions de Mukuro Rokudo et d'Hibari Kyoya. Dit Tsuna

Les deux nommés donnèrent un regard carnassier aux élèves cherchant parmi eux, un qui ferait un tout petit pas, voir minuscule pas de travers. Mais en vain, les élèves pris de peur ressemblent à des statues attendant de voir où veut en venir le professeur Tsuna.

-D'autres ne vont pas tarder à découvrir les méthodes de Reborn. Dit Tsuna en regardant les jumeaux qui baissèrent la tête, honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Reborn baissa son chapeau, pour qu'ils ne voient pas, son sourire plus que satisfait par la situation. Il allait vraiment bien s'amuser avec les deux clowns de Poudlard.

-Fred et George Weasley! Si vous voulez faire des farces vous attendrez que cette "dame rose" ait quitté le plancher. Dit Tsuna

-La Dame rose?! Dit Fred

-Quitter le plancher?! Dit George

-Tsuna-nii veut la faire quitter son poste. Dit Lambo

-Quoi?! Vous êtes sérieux?! Crièrent les élèves

Ils firent tous oui de la tête. Ils sortirent tous leurs armes prouvant leurs déterminations.

-Boss est invaincu. Dit Chrome

\- Maa maa, n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Dit Yamamoto

-On est fort à l'EXTREME! Cria Ryohei

Les élèves se remirent à parler entre eux pour savoir si oui ou non ces moldus pourraient faire ce miracle. En effet, ce serait super méga cool que le "démon rose" comme ils l'appellent s'en aille. Tout redeviendrait comme avant...ils pourraient embrasser leur petite copine comme ils veulent ou même ne serait-ce que pouvoir se tenir à la distance qu'ils veulent de leurs amis filles ou garçons. Reborn et Hibari ne supportant pas ces bavardages leurs donnant l'impression d'être dans une ruche, les firent user de leurs armes...bien sûr Reborn fut plus rapide.

-Écoutez. Dit simplement Reborn en indiquant son amant.

-...Pour vous cela semble impossible mais pas pour nous...On a fait notre choix et on a décidé de vous aider du mieux qu'on peut...Hibari et Mukuro ont pris connaissances du règlement fait par Albus Dumbeldore et c'est le seul que vous devrez mettre en application.

-Je punirai les herbivores qui le transgresseront. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu...faites attention; je vous ai à l'œil. Dit Mukuro en faisant briller son œil rouge.

Les élèves furent parcourus d'un frisson dans le dos face à leur ton et leur regard. Mais en même temps ils étaient heureux de ne pas à avoir à obéir aux règles du "démon rose".

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? Demanda Neville

-Juste vous rendre la vie plus pétillante, je vous l'ai dit. Dit Gokudera

-Cela ne veut rien dire! Râla Drago

-Si, cela signifie qu'ils vont nous faire profiter un maximum de cette année. Dit Luna

-Il n'y a que toi pour comprendre. Dit Drago en la regardant

-Maa maa, c'était pourtant simple à comprendre... Commença Yamamoto

-A L'EXTRÊME! Dit Ryohei

-Tch! T'es plus qu'idiot si les deux abrutis ont compris. Dit Gokudera à l'attention de Drago, ce qui le fit rager intérieurement.

-Ça suffit! Dit Reborn

-Nous vous aiderons. Nos cours seront pour vous un break. Dans nos cours vous n'avez qu'un seul et unique but...profitez sans limite brisez les règles...Soyez simplement VOUS ET TANT PIS SI VOUS PASSEZ POUR DES FOUS...LA PIRE DES CHOSES ET D'AVOIR DES REGRETS ALORS FAITES TOMBER LE MASQUE DE TOUS LES JOURS. Dit Tsuna d'une voix déterminée

Ces mots laissèrent place à un grand silence. Quand d'un coup Neville leva son poing et dit:

-Je veux suivre les principes des Vongola! VIVE LA MÉTHODE VONGOLA!

Puis doucement, d'autres levèrent leurs poings comme lui en ayant un grand sourire sur les lèvres en criant "VIVE LA MÉTHODE VONGOLA". Tous les Vongola étaient fiers de ces petits gars. "Cela va être une bonne journée comme les prochains jours" pensèrent tous ceux dans la brume. Chrome finit par retirer ses flammes puis Mukuro fit disparaître l'illusion quand tout le monde était retourné à sa place.


	10. Cours avec Lambo

Ils avaient presque fini leur matinée de cours. Il ne leur restait qu'un seul et unique cours avant de pouvoir aller manger. Ainsi nos chers Gryffondor et Serpentard se rendaient à leur seul cours version Vongola de la journée. Ils marchèrent à n'en plus finir dans les couloirs avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête les guidant. Eh oui, même Miss-je-sais-tout ne connaissait pas le chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'aile réservée à leurs chers professeurs qu'ils qualifient de psychopathes et de fous pure souche.

-Je vous laisse ici, jeunes gens. Je ne vais pas plus loin moi. Dit Nick en partant

-Super...On fait comment pour trouver la salle maintenant?! Dit une Serpentard ironiquement

-Vous êtes perdus?! Demanda une voix légèrement timide

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Chrome tenant son trident dans la main, les observant de son unique œil. Les élèves qui la trouvaient très gentille approuvèrent de la tête.

-Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête nous a guidé jusqu'ici. Dit Neville

-Pourquoi donc? Dit-elle

-On a cours avec le professeur... Commença Ron

-Le professeur Lambo. Termina Hermione

-Oh, je vois suivez-moi. Dit-elle en se retournant

Ils marchèrent dans un couloir passant devant différentes portes puis elle s'arrêta devant une immense porte.

-Kufufu...voilà donc les élèves du Bovin. Dit Mukuro en apparant de nulle part

-Mukuro-sama?! Dit Chrome

Le chargé de discipline observa tous les élèves puis se mit à rigoler. Les élèves le regardaient d'un air interrogateur mais en même temps un peu craintif. Tandis que Chrome lui décocha un regard à moitié colérique.

-C'est quoi? Cette horreur! Cria Drago

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qu'il portait une tenue disco des années 80 avec plein de paillettes partout ainsi que la coupe de cheveux du même style que l'époque. Gryffondor et Serpentard ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler de lui. Drago devient rouge de colère et pesta contre le chargé de discipline qu'il tenait pour responsable.

-Et bien Drago. Je ne savais que tu aimais la mode moldu de 1980. Ricana Ron

-Regarde toi donc Weasmoche. Siffla Drago

Ron regarda alors sa tenue et vit qu'il était habillé comme Drago mais en blanc.

-Hermione ta tenue est plutôt... Commença Harry

-Exagérée. Termina un Serpentard

Hermione regarda sa tenue rouge plein de paillettes ressemblant énormément aux tenues des Claudettes. Elle ne tarda pas à rougir de honte en étant dans cette tenue un peu trop moulante et sexy.

-Monsieur, Madame; pourquoi est-ce qu'on est habillé à la mode moldu de 1980? Demanda Neville coupant ainsi ses camarades dans l'observation de leurs nouveaux vêtements.

-Kufufu...en voilà un qui réfléchit. Dit Mukuro comme fier de voir que c'était Neville qui avait posé la question.

-En fait, le thème du cours d'aujourd'hui est cette période de l'histoire de la musique moldu. Dit Chrome

-En quoi consiste ce cours? Demandèrent des Serpentard

-Entrez et vous saurez. Répondirent les deux professeurs d'une voix mystérieuse avant de s'en aller dans un nuage de fumée.

Intrigués au plus haut point, les élèves entrèrent sans en un mot. La salle est une immense salle de danse avec un dj qui n'est autre que le professeur Gokudera.

-Bienvenu, je suis le grand Lambo. Mon cours n'a qu'une seule règle: laisser la musique vous porter...celui qui se retiendra se prendra l'une de mes grenades roses. Dit l'enfant à la coupe afro.

Lambo prouva ses dires en lançant une grenade sur Drago qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter. Bien sûr après le coup de surprise passé, tous ses camarades rigolèrent de lui en le pointant du doigt.

-Pourquoi moi?! Râla-t-il

-Tch! Cherches bien tu trouveras peut-être. Dit Gokudera avant de mettre la musique

Ils se mirent tous au début à imiter Lambo sous le regard amusé de Gokudera. Ils finirent par se lâcher, rire, chanter, sourire...ils profitaient simplement en oubliant tous leur soucis. Quand ils finirent le cours, ils le quittèrent à contre cœur. Ils en bavardèrent jusque dans la grande salle, riant même de leurs faux pas. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience le prochain cours avec le professeur Lambo. Drago lui aussi était contaminé par les idéaux Vongola. Ils n'accordèrent aucune attention aux réprimandes du démon rose. Celui-ci enrageait davantage alors que Tsuna sentait arrivé à grand pas le moment de la confrontation.


	11. Bienvenue en retenue

Tous les élèves collés, ouvrirent la porte de la salle dédiée à leur retenue. Elle était immense avec autant de tables qu'il y a d'élèves. Elles sont toutes au fond derrière la grande horloge des buses.

-Je vous attendais. Dit une voix d'homme

Reborn apparut de derrière l'horloge avec son caméléon qu'il caressait d'une main. Il posa des feuilles et des plumes sur les seize tables. Alors qu'il ouvrait les encriers, il leur fit signe d'avancer. George avança le premier avant qu'il ne réalise quoique ce soit Fred l'avait tiré en arrière faisant tomber tous les collés. Ils purent voir au sol une flèche.

-C'est quoi ce délire?! Dirent-ils

-Merci, frangin. Dit George en regardant son frère

-Je t'en prie.

Reborn se retourna et leur donna un regard disant: "qu'est-ce que vous attendez?". Ils indiquèrent dans un seul mouvement la flèche.

-Ah, oui. J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai piégé tout le chemin. Dit Reborn

-...

-Vous avez une heure pour faire votre retenue, et, venir jusqu'à votre table pour le faire avec maximum cinq blessures.

-Quoi?!...Mais vous êtes quoi pour nous demander un truc pareil?! Crièrent les élèves

-Je suis juste le plus grand tueur à gages moldu, et, je ne veux pas vous entendre râler. Dit Reborn

-On a déjà perdu trois minutes. Dit un élève

Ils essayèrent tous de passer mais en vain entre les balles de Reborn parce qu'ils se plaignaient, les flèches enflammés qui faisaient flamber de l'huile au sol, et, les flèches simples. Ils finirent tous dans les toilettes de mimi Giniard.

XXX

-Calme toi. Ces flammes te guériront à l'EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei

-Votre flamme me fait un peu peur. Dit George

-Tu as raison frangin. Dit Fred derrière lui

Ryohei soupira un peux, sur les seize collés, il ne restait qu'eux mais ils ne se laissaient pas faire. Les autres étaient partis aussitôt qu'ils furent guéris pour se reposer comme ils leur a été conseillé par le médecin des Vongola.

-Vous êtes vraiment nuls. Dit une voix en entrant dans les toilettes

Fred et George se redirent en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui s'occupe des retenus. "Ne plus jamais se retrouver en retenue ou râler de celles de Rusard" pensèrent les jumeaux.

-Ils ont peur à l'EXTREME de mes flammes. Dit Ryohei en regardant Reborn

-Ces flammes sont une représentation de sa volonté. Dit une voix douce

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Chrome. Alors que les jumeaux l'observaient, Ryohei en profita pour les guérir à une vitesse extrême.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici? Demanda Reborn

-Boss veut les voir.

-Le moment est enfin arrivé. Dit Reborn en baissant son Fedora

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Demandèrent les jumeaux totalement perdus après avoir fini d'observer les résultats des flammes du médecin.

-Cela veut dire que c'est un extrême bon nouveau pour vous. Dit Ryohei

Sur ces mots, Chrome les emporta dans un nuage de fumée. Ils apparurent dans le bureau de Tsuna là où Harry avait discuté avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? S'empressèrent-ils de demandés

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire...concernant une fête. Dit Tsuna

-Une fête?! Demanda George

-Quel genre de fête?! Demanda Fred

-Une fête version Vongola!


	12. Sortie à Près-au-Lard

Hibari venait de finir de surveiller les sorties pour Près-au-Lard. Les élèves étaient si excités qu'il dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas tous les mordre à mort.

-Alors cela s'est bien passé? Demanda Tsuna en s'approchant du carnivore dans un couloir

-Ce ne sont que des herbivores bruyants! Déclara Hibari ce qui fit sourire Tsuna.

-Kufufu...c'est fait. Dit Mukuro en apparaissant avec Chrome au bras.

-Tout se passe bien. Dit Chrome d'un ton assuré

Tsuna sourit à leur propos rassuré que tout aille bien; leur plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle! Yamamoto et Ryohei sont partis là-bas au cas... Bon je vais vous laisser.

Tsuna partit les laissant s'occuper comme ils le souhaitaient en ce beau week-end de mars. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau voulant finir ses papiers sur lesquels il s'était endormi. Il les fit, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Reborn. "Il doit sûrement s'entraîner au tir ou peut-être qu'il nourrit Léon" pensa-t-il en signant des papiers.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre! Dit une voix en entrant dans le bureau

Tsuna leva la tête aussitôt en ayant reconnu la voix de son amant. Il l'observa de haut en bas; qu'est-ce qu'il était beau dans son costard moulant et son écharpe jaune comme sa chemise. "Une écharpe?!...dans un château?!" pensa Tsuna interpellé par celle-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une écharpe autour du cou?

-Je vais aller marcher dans le parc avec Léon.

-Je vois que tu lui en as mis une. Dit-il en indiquant le petit caméléon avec sa petite écharpe comme celle des Serpentards.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à ses papiers; pour les cinq qui lui restent...il pourra les faire plus tard. Il se leva, ouvrit l'armoire et prit son blouson.

-Je vous accompagne! Dit-il en les regardant

Reborn sourit, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

-Mets une écharpe! Le gronda-t-il

Tsuna chercha du regard son écharpe orange mais en vain. Reborn la tenait en hauteur alors que celui-ci essayait de la récupérer. Le petit châtain fini par abandonner en faisant une mine boudeuse que Reborn trouvait vraiment mignonne.

-Il faudra que je t'entraine encore. Dit le tueur en la lui rendant

Ils sortirent dans le parc. Léon s'était glissé dans une poche ne tenant pas à être malade. Tsuna avait sorti Natsu qui marchait à côté d'eux s'éloignant parfois. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre sous un immense arbre.

-Demain, je donnerai mon premier cours. Dit Tsuna

-Cela se passera bien. Moi ma première retenue s'est très bien passée. Dit Reborn en se souvenant des cris des élèves.

-Surtout pour toi. Dit Tsuna face au grand sourire de Reborn

-On s'en sort plutôt bien avec cette école. Je me demande comment se passera le moment où on la fera partir. Dit Tsuna avec un ton, dans sa dernière phrase, dégageant un manque de confiance

Le Hitman l'attrapa avec force et douceur et mettant le petit châtain sa tête contre son torse. Tsuna le regarda surprit ne sachant quoi penser. Il respira la douce odeur de café et de poudre de révolver, se détendant petit à petit.

-Tout se passera bien! Je t'ai entraîné pour devenir le meilleur boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse...alors ce n'est pas "la dame en rose" qui changera quoique ce soit à cela. Dit Reborn en le serrant davantage dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison...et puis vous serez là. Dit Tsuna d'une voix détendue.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans l'étreinte de son amant. "Tu aurais dû te reposer davantage au lieu de courir dans tous les sens pour protéger les élèves...Mais c'est tout toi cela! Tu t'occupes plus des autres que de toi...un vrai ciel" pensa Reborn en marchant pour ramener Tsuna dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il commença à l'allonger sur le lit mais Tsuna ne le lâcha pas, Reborn se coucha donc avec lui (non pas que cela lui déplaise au contraire).


	13. Tsuna, les élèves et Ombrage

-Bonjour, je vous attendais. Dit Tsuna d'une voix calme et posée aux Gryffondors et Serpentards

Ils étaient dans un terrain entre la maison de Hagrid et le lac. Les élèves s'étaient assis sur des troncs comme leur professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez nous faire faire de farfelu comme vos amis? Demanda Drago

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme eux. J'ai fait venir mon amie Chrome et mon ami Mukuro.

Tous les élèves se figèrent entendant le nom du chargé de discipline de nuit. Les professeurs le remarquèrent et sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mukuro et Chrome sont là pour créer une sorte de monde dans lequel vous serez alors que moi je parlerai à côté avec vous, chacun votre tour.

-Quoi?! Nous parler?! Demandèrent les élèves

-Oui. Bien je commencerai par Neville Longdubat, Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, etc.

Chrome et Mukuro créèrent une illusion dans laquelle les Gryffondors et les Serpentards découvraient des jeux de société moldu avec l'aide de Chrome qui leur expliquait. Mukuro observait avec un regard protecteur envers elle. Tsuna lui passa l'heure à discuter avec les élèves. Quand ils ressortaient, ils semblaient être choqués voir bouleversés puis plongés dans leurs pensées et enfin avec un grand sourire.

Quand les autres élèves les questionnaient sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ils répondaient: "un liseur d'âme...un guide"

Et ainsi la semaine se déroula avec des élèves qui disaient cela en sortant su cours du professeur Tsuna. Celui-ci se contentait simplement de leur parler et de les aider à voir clair dans leurs problèmes. Plus la semaine passait, plus Ombrage enrageait de voir son autorité décliner à vus d'œil sans qu'elle arrive à l'empêcher. Tsuna était souvent en train de parler avec les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à réaliser le plan de leur professeur.

-Cela suffit! Comment osez-vous? Pour qui vous prenez vous pour faire votre loi dans cette école? Cria Ombrage en plein milieu du repas du midi en frappant sa main contre la table tour en regardant les Vongola.

Ils la regardèrent puis alors que le silence devenait pesant, ils se mirent à rire.

-Taisez-vous! Cria-t-elle

Tsuna se leva l'observa plus attentivement tout en descendant l'estrade se plaçant ainsi là où Dumbeldore fait son discours de début d'année. "Qu'est-ce que le liseur d'âme va faire?" se demandaient les élèves

-Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, Dixième parrain de la famille mafieuse Vongola. Mes amis sont en fait mes gardiens. Et vous, Madame Dolores Ombrage! Je vous défis dans un combat! Dit Tsuna en mode boss

-Quoi?!...Très bien, j'accepte! Dit-elle d'un ton sûr de sa victoire.


	14. Tsuna vs Ombrage

Tous les élèves s'étaient précipités non loin de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ils formaient maintenant un cercle autour des deux combattants. L'excitation des spectateurs étaient déjà bien présente alors que le combat n'avait pas encore commençé. Les jumeaux Weasley commençaient à lancer des paris sur l'éventuelle issue du combat. Tsuna s'approcha un peu de Dolores Ombrage qui avait le regard brillant, certaine de sa victoire. Alors que lui restait très calme observant l'évolution des paris.

-Vous ne semblez pas très concentrés. Dit Dolores

-Vous vous trompez. Je réfléchissais simplement aux termes de ce combat. Dit Tsuna

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je me demandais si nous nous battons à fond...mais je me disais que le fort fera ce qu'il veut.

-Très bien...commençons! Dit Ombrage d'un ton bien décidé à remettre en place son autorité

Tsuna sortit de ses poches ses moufles 27 en même temps qu'elle sortait sa baguette. Un murmure d'incompréhension parcourut les élèves et les professeurs qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il sorte une arme moldu très puissante. Certains disaient que Tsuna allait perdre et qu'il était faible.

-Taisez-vous. Ils nous ont tous prouvés qu'ils étaient plus forts qu'on ne le pensait. Dit Drago pour avoir fait les frais des tests de chaque Vongola en premier (sauf de Chrome et de Tsuna)

Ombrage attaqua en première par plusieurs sorts de feu. Les Vongola observaient le début de combat avec un tel calme qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils vont sortir les pop-corn. Il y a de la fumée et de la poussière qui entoure Tsuna. Ombrage commença à se retourner croyant en sa victoire.

-Ne jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire! Dit une voix calme remplie de confiance en soi.

Ombrage se retourna de nouveau fixant la fumée. Le rugissement d'un lion se fit entendre au même moment la fumée se dissipa comme repoussée par celui-ci. Tsuna se tenait droit et fier, une flamme orange brillant sur son front, et, un immense lion à côté de lui avec une crinière faite de cette même flamme. Elle recula instinctivement comme prise de peur et à la fois impressionnée par le charisme du professeur.

-Ca y est...il s'y met vraiment. Dit Reborn

-Je ne te laisserai pas gagner! Dit Ombrage d'une voix bouillante de rage dans le but de se redonner de la confiance

-Allons-y...Natsu. Dit Tsuna en fonçant courant vers elle

Ombrage faisait sorts sur sorts toujours plus puissants; tant que certains élèves et professeurs se demandaient si elle n'allait pas finir par faire l'un des impardonnables. Tsuna lui volait évitant tous les sorts avec une grande facilité. Il frappait Ombrage tout en se propulsant avec ses flammes. Il avait transformé Natsu en sa cape au cas où l'un des sorts menace les spectateurs. Les jumeaux Weasley s'amusaient bien du combat; l'excitation grandissante, la peur, la joie faisaient leur commerce de paris très florissant. Le visage d'Ombrage montrait toute sa rage de voir sa défaite se dessiner à des kilomètres. Tandis que celui de Tsuna était calme, posé, calculateur des risques pour les spectateurs.

-Expelliarmus! Cria Ombrage dans un ultime moment de rage

Tsuna eut son regard qui se tinta de peur. Le sort allait frapper les élèves de plein fouet, et, vu la puissance de celui-ci cela ressemblera davantage à un sort de destruction qu'à un expelliarmus. Il vola le plus vite qu'il le put, et, en se plaçant dans la trajectoire du sort, il tendit sa cape. "Va-t-en, Natsu!" Murmura-t-il d'un ton ressemblant à un ordre. Natsu obéit mais à contre cœur. Une fumée s'élevait de là où se trouve Tsuna. Les élèves, les professeurs et les Vongola sont encore figés par la peur.

-Tsuna! Cria Reborn en se jetant vers lui

Il était à terre, les vêtements en lambeaux laissant voir ses abdominaux mais surtout son corps blessé. Il a les yeux clos et la respiration difficile. Reborn s'empressa d'activité sa flamme du soleil alors que les autres se précipitaient vers eux. Ryohei aida Reborn dès qu'il arriva.

-J'ai gagné. Dit Ombrage d'un ton rempli de joie

Reborn se leva sans dire un mot avec son Fedora incliné sur son visage. Il fit reculer Gokudera et les autres en leurs faisant comprendre qu'il s'en occupait. Il sortit Léon sous sa forme de révolver, et, visa Ombrage.

-Reborn...ne lui fait pas de mal...elle a perdue...Dit Tsuna en se redressant sous les regards de joie mais aussi d'inquiétudes de tous les autres

-Pourquoi?! Demandèrent tous ses amis

-Explique-toi, Tsuna! Dit Reborn peu satisfait de ne pas avoir le droit de tirer.

-Vous avez visé volontairement les élèves. Dit une femme, c'était Rita Steeker la journaliste de la gazette du sorcier

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle pour voir cette harpie accompagnée du Ministre de la magie. Il s'approcha d'Ombrage, et, fit apparaître des menottes tout en lui prenant sa baguette.

-Vous serez jugés pour mise en danger de vos élèves. Dit le ministre en l'emportant

-Attendez! On a quelque chose à régler. Dit Gokudera

Steeker qui notait tout grâce à sa plume à babote, observait la scène avec un amusement plus que certain. Reborn et tous les gardiens prirent Ombrage, et, la conduisirent dans une pièce du château. Les élèves emportèrent le professeur Tsuna dans sa chambre; c'est le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour le remercier. Quand Ombrage sortit de la pièce, elle marmonnait des choses concernant le fait qu'elle se repente et qu'elle va se racheter sa conduite.

-Où est Tsuna? Demandèrent les Vongola alors qu'Ombrage se faisait emporter par le ministre sous les cris de joie et de soulagement des habitants de Poudlard.

-On l'a emmené dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Dirent les élèves

-Il serra d'attaque pour la fête. Dit Ryohei alors que Reborn partait en direction de la chambre de son amant.


	15. Un bal!

Il se sentait bien, totalement détendu. Il respira doucement profitant du calme. Une odeur de café vient le titiller. "Reborn" pensa-t-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Il fut éblouit par la lumière du jour entrant par les fenêtres. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa main devant ses yeux qu'un rideau fut tiré.

-Tu es enfin réveillé. Dit une voix d'un ton rassuré tout en se rapprochant

Tsuna se redressa tout doucement reprenant pied peu à peu dans la réalité. Il vit Reborn l'observant de la tête au pied avec une tasse de café dans l'une de ses mains.

-Reborn...Dit-il une voix encore endormie

-Ne bouge pas trop. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui

Reborn s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'observa un peu puis lui donna des flammes du soleil pour qu'il récupère plus vite.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Une journée entière.

Tsuna soupira bien qu'il soit heureux que tout aille bien. Il s'était réveillé à temps pour le bal. Il aurait lieu le soir même ou peut-être demain, avec un peu de repos il serait de nouveau sur pied. Tsuna embrassa Reborn savourant le goût du café sur ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Reborn jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et lut 11h15.

-Tu dois manger. Dit Reborn en lui tendant une main

Tsuna la saisit, et, alla se changer. Au bout de dix minutes, ils partirent tranquillement vers la grande salle. Quand ils y arrivèrent tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux tel un seul homme. Les visages étaient tous souriants mais surtout rassurés de voir Tsuna en bonne santé. Reborn et Tsuna rejoignirent leurs amis. Tsuna donnait des sourires doux et rassurants aux élèves. Une fois arrivé tous ses amis le saluèrent la leur façon.

-Kufufu...ils ne comprennent toujours pas de qu'elle fête parlait tête de gazon. Susurra Mukuro à l'oreille de Tsuna

-Vous n'avez rien dit?

-Maa maa, bien sûr qu'on a rien dit. Dit Yamamoto

-On attendait de voir ton état. Dit Ryohei

Tsuna soupira mais ne resta pas moins heureux de l'attention de tous ses amis. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent voir félin vers le pupitre en or de Dumbeldore.

-Chers élèves et professeurs! Notre venue à Poudlard s'achève bientôt. Cependant, vous quittez sans aucune forme de spectacle comme pour notre arrivée ne serait pas digne des Vongola. Aussi, c'est pourquoi avec l'aide de Fred et George Weasley; nous avons organisé un immense bal.

-Quoi?! Dirent tous les sorciers d'un ton rempli de surprise

-C'était pour cela la sortie où on devait s'acheter une tenue de soirée. Dit Neville

-Pardon?! Dit McGonagalle

-Hn (traduction: Exact)! Dit Hibari

-Le bal aura lieu demain à 18h. Il sera à moitié sorciers et à moitié Vongola. Termina Tsuna

-Kufufu...ma cher Alouette et moi-même vérifieront que vos tenues sont correctes. Dit Mukuro

-Maa maa, ne les effraie pas. Dit Yamamoto

\- Ils faut juste s'amuser. Dit Lambo en commençant à danser sur sa chaise ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Les élèves passèrent la journée à parler du bal empêchant ainsi les professeurs de faire cours. Bien sûr, Hibari n'eut pas le droit de les punir trop fort. Plus le moment du bal approchait moins les élèves tenaient en place.


	16. Un dernier conseil, le retour

La nuit était étoilée, l'air n'était pas très frais. Les couloirs étaient silencieux sauf ceux près de la salle sur demande. L'immense horloge allait bientôt sonner dix-huit heures mais tous les sorciers étaient déjà devant la porte se complimentant sur leurs tenues en attendant de pouvoir entrer. L'excitation était déjà à son comble alors que l'horloge sonnait dix-huit heures pile. Les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps que sonna le douzième coup.

-Bienvenue sorciers et sorcières! Dirent les professeurs Vongola.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle encore plus grande que la grande salle. La salle était colorée aux couleurs de l'or et de l'arc-en-ciel. Les professeurs Vongola étaient vêtus d'un costume noir cintrés avec une chemise à la couleur de leurs flammes de dernières volontés. Il y avait aussi différentes tables avec des plats de toutes sortes dessus. La fête était déjà bien partie dans une bonne ambiance entre rires, blagues, discussions et danses.

-Tch! Toutes ces musiques de sorciers m'ennuient. Dit Gokudera

-Hn. Y a vraiment trop d'herbivores. Dit Hibari non loin de lui.

Un léger rire retentis derrière eux en même temps qu'une main les toucha à l'épaule. Hibari et Gokudera froncèrent les sourcils n'appréciant pas le contact l'ayant reconnu comme étant celui de Yamamoto.

-Maa maa, vous savez bien que Tsuna voulait respecter leur culture. Dit Yamamoto tout en regardant les élèves en train de danser et de rire

-Je suis le grand Lambo et avec Chrome, je vais vous faire danser à la façon Vongola! Dit Lambo

Il était à la place de dj avec Chrome. Ils mirent alors de la musique semblable à Gagman style. La musique digne des boites de nuit moldus résonnèrent entre les murs du château. Mukuro fit apparaître une piste de danse ainsi qu'une boule disco et des jeux de lumières. Tous les élèves commencèrent à se déhancher, à se laisser simplement emporter par la musique sous les regards surpris et quelques peu horrifiés de leurs professeurs.

-Laissez-vous donc aller, professeur McGonagalle. Dit Tsuna

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda en l'observant de la tête aux pieds

-Je veux dire...laisser simplement vos problèmes à plus tard...profiter simplement. Dit-il en regardant les élèves avec un doux sourire et un regard satisfait

McGonagalle sourit à son tour tout en pensant à ses paroles. Elle finit par se lancer emporter doucement par la musique, et, sans vraiment sans rendre compte ses pas la conduire sur la piste où elle se mit à imiter les élèves.

-Tout se passe bien. Dit une voix derrière Tsuna

Il se retourna pour voir Reborn dans son habituel tenue mais qui lui va toujours aussi bien. Tsuna l'observa simplement se perdant dans ses grands yeux noirs. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du centre de la pièce où ils profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre.

La fête battait son plein, élèves et professeurs se lâchaient simplement laissant de côté leurs différends. Reborn était parti voir comment cela se passait avec les sorciers. Tsuna lui était retourné au cœur même de la fête prenant des nouvelles ici et là de ses amis. Il fut surprit de voir Mukuroet Hibari s'entendre plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'ils se fusillaient quand même du regard.

-Merci. Dit-une voix à la gauche de Tsuna

-Harry. De quoi me remercies-tu? Demanda Tsuna en le voyant

-Pour ce que vous avez fait...vous nous avez tous énormément aidé alors que ce n'était pas votre monde...

-Tu sais...on a simplement fait ce que l'on aurait aimé que l'on fasse pour nous si on avait été à votre place.

-Oh... Dit Harry face aux propos de Tsuna et à son grand sourire

-Viens danser, Harry. Appela Hermione

-Va t'amuser, tes amis t'attendent

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de partir rejoindre ses amis. Tsuna marcha d'un pas calme vers une partie de la piste de danse. Il eut ses yeux qui se mirent à briller de tant de choses à la fois; il y avait de la joie, de la tristesse un peu comme de la nostalgie mais surtout un grand soulagement. Tous ses amis le remarquèrent et le rejoignirent avec un regard semblable, bien qu'ils restèrent fidèles à eux-mêmes. La musique s'arrêta doucement pour devenir une musique plus calme, plus douce. Tous les sorciers et sorcières se mirent face à eux les observant d'un regard surpris.

-Il est venu pour nous le temps de rentrer chez nous. Nous avons étés ravis de tous les moments passés avec vous. Dit Tsuna alors qu'ils prenaient tous la formation protocolaire en triangle

-Vous avez réussi bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Dit une voix

-Jerry. Souffla Harry en reconnaissant le fantôme qui l'avait guidé jusqu'au cerisier et qui leur avait permis de vivre cette aventure

-Avec de la volonté et des amis on peut tout faire. Dirent tous les Vongola sauf Reborn et Tsuna

Reborn inclina légèrement son Fedora alors que naissait un sourire à la fois malin et à la fois doux sur ses lèvres.

-N'as-tu pas un conseil ou une remarque à faire à ce cher Neville Longdubat? Dit-il

-Non pas vraiment...si ce n'est qu'avec de bons amis mêmes s'ils sont totalement fous ou complétement cinglés ou bien psychopathes...on peut faire beaucoup de choses. On peut passer du cancre et du nul à quelqu'un de bien et de fort...tu dois juste cesser de te fuir et d'être simplement toi.

-C'est pas facile. Dit Neville

-Je sais bien. Mais ce sont les gens qui essayent de nous briser comme te le fais Drago qui nous rendent plus fort. Dit Tsuna alors qu'une tornade de pétales de cerisier commençait presque à les entourer jusqu'à la taille

Les Vongola disparurent, emportés par cette tornade, ne laissant dans ce château que le souvenir de leur cours mais laissant gravé à jamais dans les mémoires leurs principes et leurs vision de la vie. Les sorciers ne surent jamais s'ils étaient bien rentrés chez eux dans leur monde. Cependant comme le vent emporta les pétales de cerisier au loin dans la clairière dont ils venaient; les sorciers eurent le pressentiment que comme eux les Vongola étaient bien rentrés.

Quelque part dans la forêt interdite, un fantôme du nom de Jerry observait l'immense cerisier dans la clairière. Le soleil se couchait au loin alors qu'il regardait le reste de la ficelle noire disparaître emportée par le vent. La pièce tombant au sol parmi toutes les autres, attendant peut-être que l'on ait besoin d'elle une nouvelle fois.

-Comme cette clairière est le seul point de lumière de la forêt, elle est l'espoir si faible mais pourtant si puissant dans le cœur. Dit Jerry

-Tu deviens philosophe, mon pauvre Jerry. Dit une voix de femme

-Non, je ne le serais jamais, ma chère Gwendoline. Dit-il

-Tout s'est finalement bien passé.

-Oui...il est temps de rendre de nouveau invisible cette clairière.

-Tu as raison, peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre aura besoin de mon pouvoir des pièces, et, de tes conseils. Dit-elle alors qu'une immense barrière apparaissait tout autour de la clairière

La clairière disparut de la vue de tous, sorciers comme créatures magiques. Gwendoline et Jerry attendant que de nouveau on ait besoin de leur aide dans la clairière de l'espoir. Alors qu'un peu plus loin à leur grand soulagement des rires, des chants et des disputes amicales raisonnaient entre les murs d'un château nommé Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé tout comme cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Merci pour toutes les Reviews. Et merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire.


End file.
